The present invention relates to processes and apparatus for the electrodeposition of composite coatings which consist of a metal matrix containing particles, in which processes the particles are co-deposited with the metal from a solution in which the particles are insoluble. The invention is primarily concerned with the electrodeposition of coatings incorporating ceramic particles but the particles may be of cermet or metal. Such coatings may be used for various purposes including wear and abrasion resistance, corrosion and oxidation resistance and improvement in coefficient of friction (lubricity) and anti-fretting and anti-galling properties. In certain cases the coatings themselves may constitute the final product after removal of a substrate. The process comprises electrodeposition in a bath containing insoluble particles dispersed in the bath, the particles being co-deposited with the metal deposited from the bath. The process and apparatus of the invention may be used for electroless deposition but are particularly applicable to electrolytic deposition.